


The Other Cadis ~Cover Edit~

by ankesenpaaten, escspace, Queen_of_the_Ruckus



Series: The Other Cadis [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Not Serious, Photoshop, Throwback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankesenpaaten/pseuds/ankesenpaaten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Ruckus/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Ruckus
Summary: Mid-2000s inspired fanfic cover edits.
Series: The Other Cadis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, popular opinion has it that Rai on the Noblesse anime release poster looks a bit menacing, a heck of a lot more like his brother than himself. Please enjoy this highly saturated cover edit, crafted in the mid-2000s fanfiction tradition.

Cover edit, courtesy of ankesenpaaten.


	2. Chapter 2

Deep-fried and grainy, courtesy of escspace. (Initial edits provided by ankesen and monet.)


End file.
